Fallen Angel
by axegirl23
Summary: Electra is an assassin, trained to kill. When she is injured, her knight in shining armour is none other than Arthur Pendragon. (Set in S1- S2) sorry, i suck at summaries, trust me the story is better!
1. Chapter 1

It was a cloudy morning in early spring and Merlin was scouting ahead of Prince Arthurs hunting party; the only sound that penetrated the eery silence was the soft footfalls of his chestnut gelding. Before he could react an arrow had flown past his left ear and was now embedded in a tree behind him, chaos ensued as the sounds from a surprise attack reached his ears from further up the path.

Merlin looked around him in bewilderment; expecting to see a hoarde of bandits encirling his horse, but the target of the robbery seemed to be someone else. Urging his horse into a canter, Merlin followed the sounds of swords scraping against eachother and what he supposed were the screams of the unfortunate victims. The noise subsided into a heavy silence as Merlin reached a clearing in the woods, expecting to see a scene of utter carnage. He came to a halt in stunned silence. All the bandits now lay dead, their bodies littered around the clearing. A lone figure knelt in the middle of the battlefield, blood staining their pale travelling cloak.

"MERLIN!" came Prince Arthurs irritated shout, "WHERE ARE YOU?!" Merlin looked behind him , as if waking from a trance. Before Merlin could react Arthur and Sir Leon apeared through a thick patch of bushes, carving a path for their horses with their swords.

Merlin turned round to see the travellor attempt to get to their feet, attempting to hide the horizontal gash on their stomach, which oozed blood onto their cloak. Arthur dismounted his horse and approached the travellor, "It's alright, we're not going to hurt you" he said "are you injured?"

"It's only a scratch," the travellor replied "I've had worse"

They attempted to stand, but collapsed, leaning heavily on the dark horse behind them; their breath shallow and strained.

"What's your name?" Arthur asked, offering a gloved hand to help them stand "I am sure my father would allow you to stay in Camelot until you have recovered"

Shrugging off the hood of their travelling cloak, The stranger replied "My name is Electra Pembroke, Arthur Pendragon"

Dark hair cascaded down the girls back as she clambered to her feet, grinning at Arthurs shocked expression, "What? did you expect me to be a man or something?"

"But...how did you..."

Trying to hide her pained grimace, Electra replied "That is for me to know and you to find out if you ever annoy me enough, your highness"

"You think you can beat me?" Arthur replied, a smile playing on his lips

"Try me,"

Sir Leon walked his horse forward "Sire, we need to get her back to Camelot..."

"Alright then, i would have won anyway"

Electra's eyes flashed cheekily and she muttered under her breath "Yeah right..."

It was then that Merlin notice the horse, it's head was pale grey, the colour of clouds on a winters morning. It tossed its raven mane nervously as Arthur approached it, helping Electra.

Merlin heard her voice in his head, addressing the horse, "He's here to help us Zeus, don't give me away..." Merlin looked closer at the horse, only to see a completely different creature in front of him; the colours remained but huge wings now sprouted from it's sides; the feathers tipped with lilac and a long silver horn appeared between the creatures ears. Merlin had only seen these creatures in books before, Gaius told him that unicorns could not be tamed, they had only been seen in fleeting glances on midsummer night. And here was one standing in front of him, lowering itself onto it's knees so Arthur could help it's injured rider onto it's back.

Nearly an hour later, the three horses entered the gates of Camelot. The long ride had left Electra exhausted and pale, but she seemed determined not to show weakness, for some reason.

She had spoken little on the way to Gaius' chambers, and left him with questions swirling in his head. Who was she? Was she dangerous? Could she be like him?

As if to answer his unspoken questions he heard Electras voice in his head "It's easier if i show you..."


	2. Chapter 2

After Gaius had patched up Electra's deep, horizontal wound, she had been requested for an audience with the king.

"This is what i didn't want!" She exclaimed as she walked down the winding corridors towards the great hall, with Merlin following close behind.

"It won't be that bad, trust me! Arthur seemed to be quite keen on you from what i could see," Merlin reassured her.

"Well, We'll see" She replied as she pushed the heavy oak doors open.

Merlin followed her into the vast room and took his place, standing next to Arthur. Electra sank into a low curtsey, and greeted the king "Your Majesty," she said, her long hair hiding most of her face.

"So, you must be Electra Pembroke," replied Uther

"Yes, Your Majesty, I believe my father was one of the Knights of Camelot during the last war with King Senreid."

There was a long silence and Uther dismissed the court without another word

As the court left the room; Merlin wove through the crowd to find Gaius

"Her father was a knight?" Merlin asked

Gaius turned round "He was one of the best knights Camelot had to offer, if what she says is true,"

"Why wouldn't it be true?"

Gaius gave Merlin an impatient glare and continued "At the end of the war, his castle was burned to the ground by one of Senreids supporters, his entire court perished. When Uther heard he was devastated"

"How did she survive?"

As if by magic Electra appeared behind him

"I am telling the truth, i can prove it" She held up her hand, on the fourth finger was a gold ring, set with a coat of arms. "This is the Pembroke family seal, My father gave it to me while he was perparing the castle for siege, right before it was burned down"

"So he knew he was going to die?" Merlin asked

"I think he did"

Gaius left the two alone, saying something about speaking to the king as he walked away,

"How did you survive?"

"My horse saved me, i was in the stables; preparing to leave when the fire started. I thought i was going to die" As if to illustrate the point, Electra rolled up one of her sleeves to reveal a network of burn scars, nearly invisible against her pale skin.

Her expression saddened as she continued "Like i said earlier, i can show you what happened" She held out her hand, and Merlin took it hesitantly; unsure of what to expect.

Camelot dissolved before his eyes, he was on the battlements of a castle, easily as luxurious as Camelot's. Electra was there, talking to someone. He could see that she was visibly younger, no older than fourteen. She was crying, but the man took no notice. He pressed a small parcel into her hand and pushed her towards the door leading back inside. She ran just in time; before a wave of arrows ascaded on the battlements. The soldiers were either dead or dying, arrow shafts sticking out of their bodies. The scene dissolved again.

This time he was in a stable block, all the horses except one missing. Smoke started to billow into the stables, spooking the horse. Electra raced forward to calm the creature but tripped over a pile of belongings. Her head hit the floor and she was visibly unconscious. Flames lit the darkening sky and a glow could be seen from both directions. The horse pawed the ground, waiting for it's rider. Finally, when the flames begain to lick Electra's clothes, the horse slammed it's weight against the stable door; splintering the wood. Spreading its wings, it snuffed out the fire nearest the girl's lifeless body. The sudden rush of cold air woke the unconscious Electra and on it's rider's signal, the horse settled onto it's knees to allow her to clumsily get herself onto it's back.

She muttered a spell but in her weakened state, the magic had no effect. Merlin could barely see through the smoke but he though he saw a string of silverf light connecting horse and rider from the unicorn's horn, The girl seemed to be drawing strength from the light and she sustained enough energy to use her magic to put out the flames around them. With the stables still smoking ominously, the pair cantered out into the open air.

Merlin returned to reality with a jolt, exclaiming in shock "How did you do that?"

"I don't know, i've always been able to show people things."

And with that she turned to leave him, but he caught her shoulder, stopping her from moving

"Do you have magic?!"

She looked uncomfortable, shiftily looking behind her to see if there was anyone else around

"I know it's illegal...i can't help it..."

Merlin felt her pain, at least she wasn't the only one

"Its alright, you'll do fine"

"You mean you have magic too?" Her eyes lit up with renewed hope "Thank god, i was so worried i was the only one in Camelot!"

She gave him a quick one armed hug and ran off to join Arthur, who was waiting for her further up the corridor. The prince gestured for Merlin to join them.

The pair were talking in hushed tones, their heads close together. Merlin caught most of their conversation nevertheless,

"My father is happy for you to stay in Camelot, if that's what you want," His eyes searched her face for a hint of her answer.

She smiled cheekily "Well, i can't go anywhere until i've proved i'm a better fighter than you."

Arthur looked visibly relieved, "Alright then, jousting match tomorrow morning."

"Prepare to be beaten, Arthur Pendragon."

She turned around and walked in the direction of the stables with a spring in her step.

Merlin stepped forwards, standing behind Arthur as the prince watched Electra walk away.

"I think someone's in love..." Arthur jumped, glaring at his manservant


End file.
